Henry's Protector
by fangs211
Summary: Henry's bring home his date and Rika and Alice are babysitting Suzi. Rika has a...weapon that she plans to use on Henry's 'girlfriend'. Can Rika protect her innocent friend from the evilness of peppy girls?


Disclaimer: You see this all the time on the website. These characters aren't mines, yad yaddy yah. So yeah. These characters aren't mines.

This is for all you people who dream about marrying Henry! Especially my 6th grade buddy! You know who you are…:D

And also for my bro. You're so shy and polite, I'm going to have to do what Rika's gonna do…

Although it's really short…Enjoy!

"When he's coming back?" Suzi groaned, bouncing in her seat. "I want to see her! He promised!"

"Sheesh, Suzi," Rika complained. "Calm down!" The redhead rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling. Alice smiled back.

The three were at Henry's house, waiting. Since Henry went to a different school from Rika and Suzi was only in middle school, they hadn't see Henry's new girlfriend yet. He phoned home and sounding nervous, said that he was going to "be home late and Suzi, call Rika and Alice so they could make sure you don't cut up the curtains for your new dress" and all that. Then, sounding even more hesitant, since he knew Suzi would track him down faster than a bloodhound, said that he was "taking a girl out for a date and Suzi, I promise I'll bring her over so you can see her".

"I can't wait!" Suzi gushed, to hyped up to even work on her new dress.

"Rika, don't you have a chill pill or something that you take every time you beat up someone?" Alice teased.

"Haha." Rika threw a couch pillow at her, being real careful not to jostle the lump in her pocket. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, Alice. Keep Suzi away from the candy."

Suzi stuck her tongue out at Rika but happily took Rika's spot on the couch to stare out the window.

Rika closed the door behind her and took out her gun. Wiping it down with a towel, Rika looked at herself in the mirror and muttered, "No *ditch is going to hurt Henry." (*It's ditch. I don't cuss but replace that d with a b and you'll know what I mean.)

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Rika quietly opened the door and held the gun close to her side. She crept down the hallway and peered around the corner.

Alice was a trying to open the door while fending off the Suzi-dog that was yapping and attacking the door. (She's not a dog, you know that, but imaging a human jumping around the door and going "Oh mi gawd, oh my gawd!" like a dog barking and jumping.)

Somehow, Alice opened the door and there was Henry, in his blue hair glory. The girl at his side was just as Rika imaging. Enough make up on her face to supply a clown circus for a month, a blouse that might be too revealing, and a waaaay too mini mini shirt.

"HI!" Suzi shouted and the girl flinched and made a face like _'ew, what is that creature?'_

_ That is a sister._ Rika thought. _And you will not become Suzi's sister in law on my watch!_ She resisted the urge to pull the trigger. (Wait a sec, in the case of a sister being MY sister, then yes, it is a creature and under no circumstances be called anything else.)

"Your parents aren't home yet," Alice told Henry boredly. "You owe me and Rik twenty bucks each for babysitting that crazy hyper battery." To the girl, she just stared before finally coming up with, "Hi." (No, I did not forget the 'a' at the end of Rika's name. Just thought it would be a great nickname, unlike Ryo's 'Wildcat' or 'Pumpkin'.)

"Hel-" the girl began before Henry could.

To spare their ears from the girl's high pitched prissy voice, Rika seized the moment and jumped out form her hiding spot, gun at the ready. "FREEZE! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY IS YOUR HAND IN HENRY'S?" She pulled the trigger.

What was in the gun came out and hit the girl in the face. Yup, with perfect aim, Rika had shot a stream of water right into the girl's face. (Wait a second, did you think I let Rika had a real gun? That would be suicidal! Be assured, it's a WATER GUN. You can go to sleep knowing you're safe.)

"GGGRRRBBLLLUUUBBB!" The girl protested but Rika just whipped out another water gun and shot again, taking a step forward. The girl walked backward.

Once both water guns were out, Rika stopped, smirking and waiting.

The girl was stunned and looked like a half drowned, muddy cat. Her make up was dripping off her face and her hair was already frizzing. She touched her face and seeing the red (it's blush, not blood but no need telling it to the girl with an IQ so low, a mouse can trip over it), she screamed and ran off.

"R-R-Rika!" Henry sputtered. "What did you just do?"

Rika spun the guns around on her finger, then pretended to blow the smoke away. In this case, steam away. She walked up to Henry and looked him in the eye with a solemn expression. "I had just saved your life. Heavens forbid, but if you marry a girl like that, you're life would be doomed to buying dresses and make up!"

Henry smiled warily and looked at Suzi. "Rika. In case you haven't noticed, I am already reduced to buying a girl make up and dresses." Then he grinned. "But you have a point there, Rika. Thank you for getting rid of her for me."

"That doesn't sound like you," Alice mused. "What did she do?"

Henry shrugged and took off her jacket. "The usual prissy girl thing. Glad you and Rik aren't like that. Maybe it would rub off on Suzi…"

"Want me to shot Suzi in the face?" Rika offered, looking at her guns.

"Don't you dare!" Suzi shouted and the four friends busted out laughing.

So yeah. This is for my bro. If you ever bring a girlfriend home, I don't care if it's your first and you're fifty, I will shoot her in the face with my gun! Water gun, that is…I'm guessing water guns would work better because girls these days are really obsessed about their looks.

And I was fighting myself on whether or not to make Alice be the one with the water guns because apparently a lot of people put Alice and Henry together but nah. Rika's the more violent one.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
